


Copper and Gold

by pesha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/pseuds/pesha
Summary: Written for That Writing Place 2018 Secret Santa Exchange





	Copper and Gold

Copper tinged the air as the stone wall holding Lily up tore into her back, scraping at her skin, making her feel something other than the chill of the evening or the cold fingers of The Killing Curse which had taken another Order member only hours before. 

"Merlin, Lils. I'm sorry. We should go on in. There's a room for us upstairs---"

"No!" 

Lily crossed her ankles behind James, using her leg muscles to draw him into her as deep as he could go. The sound he made when his balls slapped her pussy made her smile wide enough to show teeth. They were all of them becoming animals due to the damned war; fucking and fighting was all they had left of themselves and Lily was tired of the fight for the evening. 

"James Potter, don't you dare stop now. I swear I'll tell everyone you couldn't finish me up. I imagine Sirius would have words for that news and if you're not worried about what Black would think, how about you imagine what Severus would say?" 

She knew she'd been pressing her luck too far. They were raw all over. Every single one of them was little more than skin drawn tight over nerves. It wasn't so much Lily didn't love her husband as she didn't love the way he wanted to treat her. James wanted to make her out to be some fragile maiden when she was as much a fighter as he himself. There was no room in their war for fragile lives. The pair had chosen marriage to ensure if they died -or when as was becoming more likely-, they would die joined forever in all the ways available to mortal souls.

Lily gasped, as James drove into her without any heed for her safety or comfort. His thick length speared her open enough she wondered if the copper in the air came only from her back. There was something incredibly erotic about imagining him fucking her raw and bloody. It would be a way to ensure they both knew they were still alive. 

The dead don't bleed. 

"Yesssss." 

"Is it Snivellus you're hissing after? I think not. I think you know as well as I he couldn't give you this. I've seen under his skirts. He's barely enough to spot he's a wizard at all even with my specs on. You're not regretting your choice of husband are you?" 

James whispered a word -a simple spell made impressive for his ability to cast it with his wand still sheathed at his side- and Lily banged her head back against the wall hard enough to see stars as his magic held her aloft. The spell allowed him the use of his hands on her body. He pinched her nipple with his left hand while his right squirmed between them to delve through her folds for her clit. No one would have ever thought Lily Evans would be found pierced open by James Potter in a back alley, panting like a common whore and trying hard not to imagine Severus Snape watching them. 

"Are you thinking about him? You are, aren't you?" 

Lily couldn't help crying out as James released her breast to instead pull at her hair. Her throat felt too exposed as his kisses were more teeth than lips. It was the most alive she'd felt in a week or possibly longer. They weren't really alive in this war. They were surviving it. Surviving wasn't nearly the same as living. 

"Yes. Yes, I am. I'm thinking of him watching us from over there. What do you think he'd focus on more: your pale arse pumping between my legs or the marks you're leaving on my skin?"

Gryffindors were known for their bravery, yet James Potter had always been known for his recklessness. Lily knew she was pushing him too far. There were limits to his patience with her, limits to how much he'd changed from the bully who'd tormented her friend Severus, limits to how far he could keep himself in check playing the role of gentleman. 

All those limits meant nothing to her now they were surviving a war rather than living a life together. 

"He could curse you. He's a sly one." 

Words were impossible as James shocked her with more than teeth at her throat; his fingers left off tormenting her clit to push into her, index finger alongside the thickness of his shaft, thumb into the clenched bud of her asshole. Lily could barely managed to find room inside herself for air to breathe. She had never felt so full. 

"Is he the sly one? I'm the one who has you now, aren't I? He lost. I won. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you're still thinking of him." 

Arrogance was the second most obvious trait belonging to James Potter. Lily let herself own a bit of sly alongside a heaping portion of lust. 

"I'm thinking of you." 

James rewarded her with thrusts to her pussy and her ass. His fingers were pushing her farther than his prick and wasn't that funny? She bit back a laugh, choking on the copper of her own blood as her teeth pierced her lip; Lily found her mind wandering to thoughts of being left bloody and used in the alley for any Death Eater to find. 

"Are you thinking of me?" 

"I'm thinking of you." 

"Who?"

"You." 

Lily panted and panted, blood trickling down her chin and her own juices coating the insides of her thighs as James took her thoroughly with cock and fingers and lips and teeth. 

"Who? Who did you say you were thinking of? Tell me. Say it again. Say it." 

"You," Lily gasped as James removed his fingers from her only to push two into her ass at once, "You, James. I'm thinking of you. I'm always thinking of you. You're all I think about." 

"Am I?" 

Were it not for the magic holding her to the wall as surely as a butterfly pinned on a display board, Lily knew James would have dropped her to the ground by now. He was a strong wizard, but not nearly as strong a man. 

The Golden Boy of Gryffindor, the always and ever great James Potter, did not need reassurance from a witch he was the wizard she was thinking of whilst he took her thoroughly enough to transfigure her into something less than herself. Lily didn't need to keep talking. He'd finish them both up without a word more from her lips, but she couldn't stop the words any more than she could stop squeezing her legs around his waist to encourage him to pump himself deeper and deeper into her. 

"Yes. Yes, you are, James. You're my James. You're mine and I'm your Lily. We will always have each other. We're always an us now. Married forever. Mated." 

Mated was a strange word for her to use; Lily didn't realize how strange until James sucked a bruise into her throat she'd have no way to cover. He seemed to find the idea of mating her erotic enough to push his two middle fingers into her ass to the hilt while he resorted to short, deep thrusts of his prick in her pussy. Lily was startled by a keening sound she barely recognized was coming from her throat -every pump of his hips had his cock battering at her womb- and even more startled when her orgasm seemed to roll over her in a wave of fire. 

Lily came again as James refused to ease out of her, instead chasing his own thunder down with no care for her at all. His middle fingers were stretching open her asshole while his cock felt wide as a racing broom inside the tight grasp of her pussy. She screamed her second orgasm out to anyone who dared to listen and felt her fingers and toes both clench up from overstimulation. It was as if she were being electrified with pleasure. Lily felt her mind drifting as she was taken.  
James likely had no idea what electrification could feel like, but did it matter when he was perfectly capable of producing the effects without any idea of the origination of them? 

"James!" 

She hadn't meant to say his name, but the feeling of his release filling her was enough to knock her over the edge a third time. 

"Lily, my Lily, Lils," James grinned against her throat, his face damp from exertion, "I love you. You're the very best. You know we might've done it this time, eh? Think we've managed to make us a next generation behind the Order headquarters?" 

Her exposed skin felt cold at his words and Lily focused on the glint of gold on her hand -a wedding band she'd fought James on wearing- rather than the feeling of James easing his fingers free of her ass or the slippery feeling of their lovemaking leaking out of her pussy. 

They hadn't used anything. They were married. They had no reason to worry about Muggle prophylactics and Lily had next to no experience with wizarding ways to prevent pregnancy. 

A child would be proof they were alive---proof they had been alive if they didn't survive the war. 

"I think we may have. That's alright, isn't it?" 

Jame grinned at her, boyishly charming and so very handsome, "I think it's more than alright. We'd do a bang-up job as parents. We will, in fact. I hope we have a boy to start. Boys are tough enough to make their own way quick-like whereas a girl would worry me witless. Not that I think anything will happen to either of us. It's only better to be---to be prepared." 

Her legs cramped as he set her back on her feet. Lily felt her robes fall to cover her nudity, making her a respectable witch once more. She let James take her hand in his, their wedding bands a bright glint of gold in the darkness with the scent of copper still filling her nose. Lily used her free hand to wipe the blood off her chin, forcing a smile she didn't feel as James snickered over the signs of her enthusiasm. 

"We're prepared as any before us. Parenting isn't something you can take a course on. Besides, we might not have gone and done it this go around at all. We might not be as lucky as some. There are couples who try for years. Your parents for example." 

His smile faded as his eyes fell to their joined hands. 

"We might not be lucky. You're right. I can hope though, can't I? Doesn't hurt to hope." 

Except it always hurt to hope when there was no reason to---war taught all kinds of lessons about the dangers of hope. 

Lily squeezed his hand with her own, "You can hope."

She didn't mention whether or not she'd be hoping with him. It was neither here nor there. Her body was something they shared now the way they shared the name Potter and a hiding place when on assignment for the Order. If she fell pregnant, they'd welcome a new Potter to the world together. If she didn't, Lily knew they'd still keep trying to keep feeling alive. 

Either way, they were joined by copper and gold until death did them part and Lily knew they were luckier than those who had not even that to comfort them with the drums of war pounding on.


End file.
